


You've Gone Soft

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: You've gone soft, he tells her. She's had enough of it.





	You've Gone Soft

_You've gone soft._

The words echo in her mind, and cause many emotions to swirl around in her chest. You’ve gone _soft_.

One emotion rises above all others: anger. Her fingers curling into fists and she nearly strikes out at him. But she’s too short to reach his smug grin as she is, and suddenly, her saber is in her hand.

The blade is a deep red as she darts forward, a snarl twisting itself across her face beneath her mask and eyes a brilliant gold. Not that he can see, but the air has gone bone chillingly cold as she reaches for the Darkside. Its power swirls around her as she takes the hilt in both gloved hands.

And in a single sweep of her blade, takes off his jaw.

It falls to the floor and stays there, in a small pool of blood. But the plasma blade effectively cauterized the cut and he can only gape at her.

Snapping off the blade and clipping back to her belt she pulls herself up to her full five foot height. “Stop looking at me like that and get yourself to the medcenter. I’m sure they can rig something up for you.” And with that, she turns on her heel and stalks off.

What she didn’t say hangs in the air between them: _Who’s gone soft now?_

**Author's Note:**

> My Revan can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com


End file.
